Antoine Triplett
|gender = Male |DOD = 2015 |clearance = Level 6 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Specialist |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |movie = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (18 episodes) |actor = B.J. Britt |status = Deceased}} Antoine "Trip" Triplett was a Level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had formerly worked on Agent John Garrett's team. However Triplett soon discovered that Garrett was in fact a traitor and a part of HYDRA during the HYDRA Uprising, working as the terrorist known as the Clairvoyant who had killed several of Triplett's friends. In the wake of making this discovery, Triplett remained loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and then became a member of Agent Phil Coulson's team, despite having to prove himself in Coulson's eyes. He helped them stop Garrett's HYDRA cell at the Battle at Cybertek and then joined newly promoted Director Coulson and the rest of the team at the Playground to start finally rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.. He died during Battle for the Kree City while trying to save Agent Skye from the deadly Terrigen Mist. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Triplett Antoine Triplett joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a specialist with medical training and eventually gained Level 6 clearance. As the grandson of a Howling Commando, Triplett was expected to do great things. Not wanting to be treated differently because of his heritage, Triplett decided to keep it to himself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness He was assigned to Agent John Garrett's team after Grant Ward was assigned into Phil Coulson's team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Chasing Ian Quinn meet Phil Coulson]] One of Triplett's missions since he joined Agent John Garrett's team was to investigate and apprehend Ian Quinn since the incidents in Malta. They followed Quinn to Berlin, Germany, and later to Morocco, losing three agents during the mission. After Phil Coulson's team managed to apprehend Ian Quinn, but disobeyed the direct order to take him directly to The Fridge for interrogation, Agents Garrett and Triplett were assigned to take custody of Quinn. When Triplett arrived at The Bus, Garrett introduced him to Agent Phil Coulson, claiming that although he didn't look like much, he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents, Triplett said it was an honour to meet Coulson. Garrett ordered Triplett to collect Quinn, as Triplett made his was through the Bus, he came across Grant Ward. They started fighting after a friendly chat as their orders were contradictory. Coulson and Garrett managed to stop the fight after they made an arrangement that Coulson could keep Quinn on the Bus until Agent Skye could be saved. ]] After Garrett questioned Quinn and decided to join Coulson in his assault of The Guest House, Triplett stayed on the plane in case his medical training would be needed to help the injured Skye, staying there with Jemma Simmons, for whom Triplett showed certain attraction. At one point Skye had a seizure and Triplett helped Simmons treat her. Garrett returned from The Guest House with Coulson at the last moment and they witnessed Skye's seemingly impossible recovery. After the mission was over the two agents left with Quinn for The Fridge. Chasing Michael Peterson |left]] Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the United States of America was informed about Michael Peterson, and Agent John Garrett and his team were appointed as running point in his search.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men While in a safehouse in Sydney, Australia, Agents Triplett and John Garrett were attacked by Deathlok. Triplett fired Taser Projectile Launcher which slowed down Deathlok, when Deathlok fell to his knees Triplett fired an I.C.E.R. at his head, which did not stop him. Both Triplett and Garrett were uninjured as Peterson escaped through the roof. Afterwards, Triplett accompanied Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, Felix Blake, and John Garrett aboard the Bus to attend a meeting Agent Phil Coulson wanted in order to discuss the possible identity of the Clairvoyant by reviewing Index rejects. Triplett witnessed Skye become a Level 1 agent. ]] As part of the plan to see if the Index reject Elijah Fordham was the Clairvoyant, Triplett was randomly partnered with Grant Ward. As they entered Milton Keynes Prison, the two discussed the Clairvoyant's past exploits and their feelings about it. Triplett told Ward how hard it was to tell the six-year old son of his former partner, Dan Monroe, that his father was not coming home. Before they could interview Fordham, they were called away to assist Felix Blake against Deathlok. Triplett was then assigned to escort Agent Jemma Simmons as she stayed at the Hub as an expert on Deathlok. Simmons seemed shy and awkward in front of Triplett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning HYDRA Infiltration Triplett was stationed on the Hub with Jemma Simmons during the HYDRA infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He learned the HYDRA secret through S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Anne Weaver who was contacted by Simmons during the infiltration using Triplett's clearance to access the Holo-Box. Upon being told not to trust anyone, Triplett proved to Simmons his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. by handing her his pocket knife, explaining if she tried to kill him, he would know she was a traitor. This loyalty was tested again shortly afterwards when Agent Victoria Hand - posing as a HYDRA agent - told the pair to vow loyalty to the organization or die. Triplett, after taking an agent hostage, passed the "test" by explaining if he dies he would take a HYDRA agent with him. Soon afterward, Triplett learnt that his superior John Garrett was a HYDRA agent and was responsible for the murders of Triplett's former partners, including Dan Monroe. As Garrett was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, after being defeated in a fight with Phil Coulson, Triplett was seen aggressively shouting at his former mentor, clearly saddened over the betrayal. He made eye-contact with Grant Ward, who also appeared to be horrified after he learnt of Garrett's betrayal. Ward agreed to be the one to travel with Victoria Hand to the Fridge to lock away Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Coulson's Team Providence With his former team dissolved, Agent Triplett assisted Leo Fitz in the repair of the Bus, which had been damaged in the battle with HYDRA. Triplett politely asked Coulson for permission to join his team, however Coulson refused due to his close involvement with John Garrett. Triplett assured Coulson that he was as fooled as everyone else by Garrett's betrayal, however Agent Simmons argued that Triplett had risked his life to protect her from HYDRA. Coulson agreed that he could travel with them as long as he was Simmons' responsibility. When Glenn Talbot prepared to attack the Hub and arrest all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents there, Triplett joined Coulson's team on the Bus to escape. Coulson received a supposed message from Nick Fury, he told the team that the message was coordinates to Fury's location, despite the arguments of Melinda May that Fury had been killed, Coulson insisted they follow the coordinates. Triplett traveled with Phil Coulson's team when they went to the Canadian wilderness where he witnessed Coulson have a near-breakdown. However it was revealed that Coulson was correct and the coordinates led them to Providence, a secret base created by Nick Fury. They were greeted by Agent Eric Koenig, who ran the base. Koenig confirmed that Fury had indeed been killed during the battle with HYDRA, he also insisted that all the Agents, including Triplett go through a lie detector. 's test|left]] A little while after they arrived, Grant Ward also arrived, who had been away delivering Garrett off at the Fridge. Ward had suffered injuries to his face and body which were treated by Simmons. Ward claimed that the Fridge had been overrun by HYDRA when he arrived, he said that HYDRA had released all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prisoners and he had killed Garrett during the battle. Triplett then went through Agent Koenig's test, during the questioning Koenig asked why Triplett didn't mention his Grandfather, who was a Howling Commando, Triplett claimed he wanted to make it as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent on his own merits. Triplett passed the test, earning him Koenig and Coulson's trust. Saving Audrey Nathan ]] Triplett, now an official member of Coulson's team, went on the assignment of rescuing Audrey Nathan from Marcus Daniels, an escapee from the Fridge who had the power of controlling the cosmic radiation known as Darkforce. They brought Nathan to a safe location, where Triplett learned that Nathan was Coulson's ex girlfriend and she still believed Coulson had been killed in the Battle of New York. The team devised a plan to use Nathan as bait, drawing Daniels out into the open where the team could attack him. Triplett and Coulson used concentrated light with the Gamma Power Reserve, designed by Doctor Bruce Banner, to overload Daniels, causing him to explode, thus killing him. Finding Skye When they returned to the base however, they discovered that Grant Ward, Skye and Eric Koenig were missing. Simmons soon discovered Koenig's murdered body and learnt that Ward was responsible, he was revealed to be an undercover HYDRA Agent and had kidnapped Skye. Before they could fully react however, the base was attack by Glenn Talbot and his soldiers. Triplett joined Coulson and the rest of his team, ready to defend themselves against Talbot's soldiers. Coulson spoke to Talbot to find out how he was able to find the base, at this point Maria Hill appeared and revealed that she was the one who told Talbot about the base. threaten Grant Ward]] Triplett and the other members of Coulson's Team were questioned by Talbot, but refused to give away any information. Eventually they were freed when Maria Hill sided with Coulson, having learnt of Ward's betrayal, and helped him defeat Talbot's soldiers. The team learnt of Ward's location and Triplett piloted an assault plane containing his teammates and Maria Hill from Providence to Los Angeles to intercept Grant Ward. Hill spoke to Ward and distracted him long enough for Phil Coulson to climb sneak aboard. After Skye was rescued, he assured to her his loyalty to Agent Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Going After Cybertek ]] The next morning, Triplett saw his mother and, after some persuasion, got from her a suitcase filled with gadgets that his grandfather, a member of the Howling Commandos, had used in his adventures. The team spent some time looking through the gadgets, Coulson in particular taking special interest due to his love of old school gadgets. Leo Fitz caused trouble when he used the Cigarette Laser to set fire to the Motel's curtain. The team worked out that the key to stopping Garrett's plan was to attack their supplier, Cybertek, who had been responsible for many of the key event's in Garrett's mission. Coulson and Melinda May went undercover and managed to arrange a meeting with Cybertek's scientists, pitching many of Fitz's designs to them, this gained them access to Cybertek's top secret files. When they found and stole the files containing information about the Deathlok program, Triplett then drove the team's undercover truck to the Cybertek Corporate Headquarters in Palo Alto and, using a Zip-line Gun, he helped with Phil Coulson's and Melinda May's extraction. Coulson's team eventually learned of the HYDRA Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba, and proceeded there. After infiltrating the base, Triplett and the others found themselves surrounded by a team of Centipede Soldiers and Agent Kaminsky wielding the Berserker Staff.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Battle at Cybertek Triplett and the rest of Coulson's team, who defeated the soldiers at the new destroyed headquarters went to a new Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in order to apprehend John Garrett. There, Triplett stayed with Phil Coulson providing distraction until they obtained a Humvee which they used to make a hole in the wall for Skye and Melinda May to enter and defeat Grant Ward and free Cybertek's hostages. arrive at The Playground]] Phil Coulson was named the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Nick Fury, who had survived his assassination attempt. They then travelled to the Playground, which was the first bit of information that Coulson was given by Fury. Once there, Triplett was then reunited with Jemma Simmons when she was brought to the Playground by Nick Fury, she revealed to them that Leo Fitz was indeed alive. Coulson and his team then met Agent Billy Koenig, Eric's brother, and he welcomed them all to the new base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End The New Beginning New Actions 's escape]] Triplett and Leo Fitz worked together on making a 21st century version of the Howling Commando Gear.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Coulson tasked Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, and Skye to act as back-up for Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, and Lance Hunter, mercenaries hired by Coulson who were attempting to buy information from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when they were attacked by Carl Creel, who stole the information on an 0-8-4 that they sought. The agents fired their guns at their attacker, but they seemingly had no effect, Creel then escaped after leaping out of a window, Triplett looked down at where he fell but noted that he had survived the fall. Later, Triplett expressed doubts about Billy Koenig because Koenig kept discussing other brothers than Eric; however, Skye told him that Coulson trusted Koenig so he should drop it. After they obtained information from General Glenn Talbot on the location of the 0-8-4 that Roger Browning was selling, Triplett took the disguise of "General Jones" to help the team to infiltrate a Government Storage Warehouse used to store S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. Idaho drove Triplett and the rest of the team to the gates, and Skye was able to hack into the security systems, giving them access. Once inside they split up and began searching for the 0-8-4. Isabelle Hartley soon found the 0-8-4 which turned out to be an Obelisk, however she was suddenly attacked by the Absorbing Man. When she tried to defend herself, she touched the Obelisk which began to turn her entire arm to stone, slowly killing her. ]] The team managed to drive Creel away. Skye called Coulson for orders, wether to seek medical assistance for Hartley or continue on the mission, effectively leaving Hartley to die. Coulson ordered them to continue with the mission and they separated into two groups: the mercenaries sought to get Isabelle Hartley medical attention. As the soldiers arrived a gun fight began, Triplett, Skye and Melinda May completed the mission and escaped in a stolen Quinjet. Meanwhile Idaho and Isabelle Hartley were killed by Creel and Lance Hunter was captured.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows ]] Lance Hunter later returned to the Playground after being captured by General Glenn Talbot. Triplett met him outside, commenting on the new sports car that Hunter arrived in, Triplett searched him before Hunter had a meeting with Coulson to be debriefed. Triplett and the other field agents discussed with Director Coulson what Creel's motives might be after he caused the death of a waitress. Triplett was present when Coulson was called by Raina, who made a way for them to track the Absorbing Man. |left]] After Creel was found, Triplett was assigned as a sniper. He managed to get Creel in his sights, but was then met by Lance Hunter, who had already shot Melinda May and Skye with an I.C.E.R.. Before Triplett could react he was shot by with an I.C.E.R. by Hunter who took his rifle to exact his own revenge for the death of Isabelle Hartley. In the end Creel was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hunter joined the team, despite Triplett and May seeking revenge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head When the field agents went to Morocco to apprehend Blizzard, Triplett stayed by Coulson's side aboard the Bus as its pilot. Triplett learned that Jemma Simmons was Coulson's mole in HYDRA. When Hunter asked May if they were even after he was shot by May, May looked towards Triplett as she quipped that she and he were even.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People .]] Triplett piloted the Quinjet to retrieve Jemma Simmons and Bobbi Morse as they escaped from their undercover assignments in the HYDRA Laboratories after being discovered. Simmons was very happy to see her old friend again. When they arrived at the Playground, he witnessed Lance Hunter's horrified reaction to seeing Bobbi Morse. The mercenary began arguing with Morse, causing him to ask Melinda May their relationship, and May told him that Morse was Hunter's ex-wife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Chase of Grant Ward Triplett was stationed at a Philadelphia bus depot to capture Grant Ward when Ward escaped federal custody. He called Director Coulson to get instructions, but before he could make his move, Triplett saw that Ward was strapped with explosives. Triplett allowed Ward to take a bus to Atlanta. He joined Melinda May in the Quinjet and stayed with her as Ward went from Atlanta to Boston. ]] Ultimately, Ward was spotted by Lance Hunter entering Goldbrix Tavern. Hunter also saw Sunil Bakshi with two HYDRA agents enter the establishment. May assembled her field agents, including Triplett, to capture Ward. Upon entering, they found the bodies of the two agents and the bartender, as well as finding Bakshi, unconscious and tied to a chair. They transported Bakshi back to the Playground, however on their way back May recieved a call from Skye informing her that they had put Coulson in the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine, both Triplett and May remained confused about what was happening at the base. Search for the Kree City Triplett was among the assembled agents when Coulson gave them a new mission: to find the city that matched the Words of Creation before HYDRA could.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall and Skye|left]] He went with Phil Coulson, Skye, and Leo Fitz to Hawaii where he was ordered to give a button to a dry cleaner and retrieve Coulson's necktie. Though the orders seemed strange, he followed directions, trusting that Coulson had a plan. The away team then went to Australia. Coulson explained that the button was one part of an EMP generator that would be used to blackout the Kaena Point Air Force Base, a satellite relaying station that was too hard to infiltrate. The one at Laura Creek was easier and went online since the Hawaiian one would need six minutes to repair. Triplett entered the base along with Coulson and Fitz; they were then ambushed by HYDRA. During the confrontation Triplett was fatally shot in the shoulder; however, Calvin Zabo offered to save him. As Zabo stitched up Triplett's wound, he revealed he was only there because he wanted to speak with Coulson personally, to ensure Coulson didn't arrest him, he severed one of Triplett's veins. He then showed Fitz and Coulson how to save Triplett, allowing him to escape. When they returned to the Bus with the wounded agent, the satellite was able to locate the city.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury At the Playground, Jemma Simmons stitched Triplett's wounds and expressed how thankful she was that he did not bleed to death. They began to discuss Skye's father, but were interrupted when Skye approached. He went with Melinda May's team that was assigned to protect Raina from the wrath of Daniel Whitehall in Vancouver. When Grant Ward boarded the Bus to retrieve Raina and capture Skye, Triplett stood with the other agents, guns drawn, until HYDRA departed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Inside the City explosives]] Triplett and Melinda May combined their piloting skills to evade the attack of the four HYDRA Quinjets by causing an explosion as the Bus cloaked. They then went to San Juan to pursue Ward and inform Coulson. As everyone discussed the different occurrences, Triplett retrieved explosives that were once used by the Howling Commandos to destroy the Kree City. Those explosives were mechanical, instead of electronic, so they would not be affected by the dampening field in the city. As Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and he prepared to enter the city, Triplett asked Sam Koenig where his brother went. Koenig gave a cryptic response that he went to recharge his batteries; Triplett did not appreciate the answer. ]] For expedience, the three separated to set the explosives in the four corners of the city. When they completed their mission, Triplett informed May. She told them that Skye and Coulson were inside; Triplett, without considering his own safety, immediately ran back to the city to deactivate the bombs and save his teammates. After successfully deactivating the bombs, he then saw Skye enter a chamber and followed her in just as the door closed behind them in hopes of assisting and saving her, trapping them inside along with Raina, who had stolen the Diviner.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Self Sacrifice Triplett ran into the chamber just as it closed, trapping him within along with Skye and Raina. When the Diviner activated, it split open and blue crystals began to emerge from within. It then released a mist, temporarily petrifying both Skye and Raina, transforming them in the process. Triplett, hoping to save Skye, kicked the Diviner from its pedestal, but a shard embedded itself into Triplett's chest. He looked down to notice, before being petrified. As Skye emerged from her petrification, Triplett shattered. Seeing this, Skye started to cry and an earthquake began. Legacy Remembered by Friends The senior agents had a hard time dealing with the death of Triplett. Some, like Phil Coulson, felt it was a noble sacrifice. Others, like Alphonso Mackenzie, thought that it was an unfair trade for the life of Skye. Jemma Simmons collected his body fragments before destroying the Kree City. She made sure that the scientists carrying his remains were careful. Simmons blamed herself for his death, believing that her desire to examine extraterrestrial artifacts ultimately led to his demise. The senior agents later got together and had a wake for Triplett. They talked about his past and stories he told them. Often, there were breaks where they sat silently.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Skye blamed herself for the death of Triplett; Coulson assured her that it was not her fault.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Personality Antoine Triplett was extremely loyal to his supervising officer. When John Garrett was that agent, Triplett was willing to fight Grant Ward to complete the assignment that Garrett gave him, to obtain Ian Quinn. He had to be told by Garrett personally to stop before he relented. When Garrett proved to be a traitor, Triplett was visibly hurt, yelling and needing to be restrained as Garrett passed him in handcuffs. Taking Triplett's loyalty into account, Phil Coulson initially did not trust him when he desired to travel with Coulson's Team. It took Jemma Simmons to convince Coulson; even then, he did so, reluctantly. Simmons vouched for Triplett because of the loyalty he showed to S.H.I.E.L.D. when tested by Victoria Hand. When Coulson became his superior officer, Triplett showed unwavering loyalty to him. When uneasy about Billy Koenig, Triplett was told by Skye that Coulson trusted him; Triplett accepted that without question. When given an order to apprehend Grant Ward, though Melinda May was mission commander, Triplett conferred with Coulson as to his course of action. Also, when Leo Fitz felt that Coulson was giving him busy work, Triplett reassured him that Coulson had a plan and does not give frivolous orders. Triplett did not like to discuss that his grandfather was a member of the Howling Commandos because he did not want to be treated differently. However, when he went undercover, he chose the name "General Jones"; there was a Commando named Gabe Jones. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Triplett is a very accurate marksman, managing to defend himself against an assault by Deathlok, using an I.C.E.R. to shoot directly at his head. He was assigned to take down Carl Creel as a sniper, though he was interrupted by Lance Hunter. *'Expert Martial Artist': Triplett was able to battle Grant Ward for a period of time, only stopping on orders from John Garrett, and he was able to easily defeat some of Cybertek's security operatives to infiltrate the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility. *'Expert Pilot': Triplett is skilled in pilotting different aircrafts, such as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet, the Quinjet and even the Bus. He also assisted Melinda May in deceiving three attacking HYDRA Quinjets, following her instructions to the letter. *'Physician': Triplett had training as a medical technician, and was stationed to assist Jemma Simmons when Skye she was fatally shot. Equipment Weapons As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Antoine Triplett was highly skilled with all types of firearms. *' ': The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and, as such, Triplett used it to threaten or shoot most of his enemies, such as during the infiltration into Laura Creek Station. *' ': The standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, that Triplett also used while attempting to defend the Providence base from upcoming intruders. *' ': Triplett obtained one of this weapons from an enemy during the Battle at Cybertek. *' ': Triplett used this rifle to act as a sniper during the exchange between Carl Creel and his HYDRA contact. However, he was knocked out by Lance Hunter before he could even had the chance to shoot. *'I.C.E.R. (Pistol Version)': Triplett gained access to the I.C.E.R.s. once Leo Fitz improved the technology of the now obsolete Night-Night Gun, using it in circunstances such as Deathlok's ambush in Sydney or the infiltration of the Government Storage Warehouse. *'Taser Projectile Launcher': Agents Antoine Triplett and John Garrett were ambushed by Deathlok in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe Houses in Sydney. Triplett used the Taser Projectile Launcher to try to disable Deathlok, but he was able to withstand two direct impacts in his shoulder and his leg. *' ': Triplett used this grenade when S.H.I.E.L.D.'s presence within the Government Storage Warehouse was discovered, in order to allow himself, Melinda May and Skye to escape. Howling Commando Gear Antoine Triplett inherited the Howling Commando Gear from his grandfather, using it to help Phil Coulson and his team to defeat John Garrett. *'Zip-line Gun': Triplett shot the gun to provide Phil Coulson and Melinda May with an easy escape route from Cybertek Corporate Headquarters. *'Noisemaker': Triplett used the Noisemaker to provide a diversion at the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, in order to ambush one of the guards and seize a Humvee. *'Quarter Walkie-Talkie': Triplett and Leo Fitz shared a pair of Quarter Walkie-Talkies as they investigated John Garrett's headquarters in Cuba, later tracing its beacon to determine the Bus had returned to the United States of America. *'Portable X-Ray Scanner': Triplett grabbed the Portable X-Ray Scanner to analyze the basement of the Barbershop Headquarters used by John Garrett in Cuba, locating a secret door on one of the walls. Relationships Family *Mrs. Triplett - Mother *Grandfather (Howling Commando) Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) (Former Relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Superior **Felix Blake - Colleague **Garrett's Team ***John Garrett † - Superior ***Dan Monroe † - Colleague and Friend **Anne Weaver - Colleague **Eric Koenig † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Coulson's Team - Teammates ***Phil Coulson - Superior ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons - Friend ***Skye ***Grant Ward † *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and Friend **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague *Michael Peterson/Deathlok - Enemy while under HYDRA Coercion, now Ally Enemies *Grant Ward † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Raina † *Cybertek *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior and Mentor ***Ian Quinn ***Kaminsky **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man Appearances Trivia *Prior to his appearance on the show, Agent Triplett was announced as an "African-American agent who specializes in combat/weapons", and when B.J. Britt was cast, he was described as "an associate of Bill Paxton's character". *It was revealed, in The Only Light in the Darkness, that Antoine Triplett is the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos but his actual identity has never been confirmed. Technically, any of the Howling Commandos could be his grandfather, though Gabe Jones has been hinted when Triplett disguised himself once as "General Jones". *Triplett was originally planned to be killed off at the same time as John Garrett in the first season. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Garrett's Team Members Category:Level 6 Category:Coulson's Team Members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters